Yo soy tú, tú eres yo y espera ¿qué?
by Sly Machin
Summary: ¿Cuál es el peligro de que un hombre tenga el cuerpo de una mujer y viceversa? Bueno... / / ¿Saben? tal vez esta no sea la mejor ni más agradable experiencia que los chicos puedan vivir. - ¡ ¿Qué demonios? ! - exclamó enojado. Yo soy tú, tú eres yo y ellos no son ellos sino los otros. ¡Es fácil!... espera ¡ ¿qué? ! ¡Echadle la culpa a Reborn! [Multipairings]
1. Prólogo: Lo que sucedió

**Yo soy tú, tú eres yo y... espera ¡¿qué?!**

**.**

**~Prólogo~**

**"Lo que sucedió"**

**.**

\- ¡Ven acá vaca estúpida!

Gokudera corría por la cocina de la mansión Vongola esperando atrapar a ese niño con disfraz de vaca. Mientras tanto, los demás se encontraban también ahí, pretendiendo desayunar tranquilamente. Algo que en ese lugar, sabía nunca habría con esos dos.

\- ¡Ñiajajajaja, nunca, atrapame estupidera - se burló de él, haciendo que el chico se enfureciera aún más.

\- Vaca imbécil, me las pagarás - graznó.

Kyoko sonrió con nerviosismo e intentó hacer algo.

\- Gokudera-kun, ¿podríais dejar eso? te podemos servir más.

Fue completamente ignorada.

\- Déjalo - sonrió Takeshi -, esos dos no se detendrán hasta caer al suelo chamuscados - rió viendo como los dos se perseguían en torno a la mesa.

De pronto, Lambo comenzó a sacar la bazooka mientras lloraba, pues al parecer Gokudera le había alcanzado a golpear aunque se le escapara después.

\- ¡Lambo, espera! - exclamó Tsuna, poniéndose de pie.

El pequeño hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Tsuna y al pánico que mostraban todos -excepto Reborn-.

\- ¡Toma, estupidera! - gritó llorando. Le lazó la bazooka pero Gokudera se alcanzó a agachar para esquivarla. Para la mala suerte de... alguien -tal vez no era tan malo-, esta fue a dar a el tubo que llevaba al basurero. Aunque antes de caer a este había una trituradora y... ¡oh-oh!

\- ¡Mierda! - lloriqueó Tsuna.

Silencio.

\- Por lo menos estaré a salvo de esa cosa por unas horas - susurró Gokudera con expresión de autosuficiencia.

Lambo siguió llorando a mares tirado en el suelo. Y Gokudera sonreía por su hazaña, aunque le incomodaba que Tsuna se estuviera lamentando quien-sabe-que-cosa.

\- Deja de lloriquear, bueno para nada - le dijo Reborn como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo dejaré de hacerlo, Reborn? No sabemos como estaba hecha y no se podrá reparar - suspiró el castaño.

\- Dejarle eso a Giannini - sonrió.

\- ¡Oh, es cierto! - exclamó Takeshi - Aún está el pequeño mecánico.

Giannini, es Giannini. Pensó Tsuna.

* * *

\- ¿Puedes hacer algo, Giannini-san? - preguntó Tsuna.

\- Por supuesto - sonrió el mecánico con autosuficiencia -. Me llevara unas cuantas horas pero creo poder lograrlo.

El chico suspiró, mientras los demás atrás sonreían -menos Gokudera y Reborn- y Lambo no sabía "_qué coño pasaba_".

Luego de eso todos se fueron a hacer distintas cosas. Jugaban, hablaban y otros, como Gokudera solo descansaban por ahí.

Una, dos, cuatro, seis horas pasaron.

Ahí fue cuando se escuchó una gran explosión y todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para husmear.

Cuando Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lambo y las chicas llegaron, todo lo que se podía apreciar era un humo color rosa, muy similar al que salía de la bazooka, excepto porque este no era ligeramente brillante.

Como estaban muy cerca de la puerta, el humo comenzó a salir hasta llegar a ellos y el corredor. Pero el humo los ataco ninjamente y no les quedó de otra que toser.

Hibari no era muy interesado por lo que les sucedía a los demás en la mansión. Él tenía su propia casa fuera de ella para no soportar a los jodidos idiotas esos. Pero no podía negarse mucho a lo que le decía Reborn, así que no lo quedó de otra que ir donde le había dicho.

El problema es que iba pasando por un corredor, cuando se escuchó una explosión demasiado cerca y luego gente corriendo... y luego gente tosiendo.

Quizás que estupidez estarían haciendo los herbívoros. Pero aunque a él no le interesaba mucho, el gran dilema era que Reborn le había dicho que fuera a la sala que ocupaba Giannini y la explosión había venido de ahí.

Kyoya se mantuvo impasible y siguió su camino. Ya se los quitaría de encima...

\- Joder - masculló Gokudera un poco mejor que antes.

\- ¡Hahi!¿qué sucedió? - exclamó Haru.

Silencio...

\- ¡¿Qué demonios?! - gritó el guardián con una voz chillona que obviamente no era suya.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kyoko. El problema, es que esa no era su voz. Porque si voz no podía ser como la de un chico.

El problemático humo se dispersó y cuando los chicos observaron su alrededor, ya no era como antes. Porque Gokudera no podía estar observando su cabello platino desde un lugar considerablemente más bajo. Haru no podía estar al frente de la puerta, pues ella estaba siendo tapada por la espalda de Hayato.

Por otro lado Kyoko no podía tener en sus manos un bate, pues ella no estaba practicando nada y solo estaba en la cocina con Haru hace unos minutos atrás. Tsuna estaba a punto de entrar en un para nada agradable ataque de pánico. ¡Que él no usaba falda! y mucho menos estaba tuerto. ¿Qué pasaba con su ojo derecho? No veía nada con él.

Chrome... bueno, ella no recordaba estar viendo a los demás desde un lugar más lejos... y tampoco recordaba llevar algo metálico en las manos. Hibari no recordaba ser tan pequeño ni estar rodeado de pies, mientras que Lambo sabía que él no era de ese tamaño originalmente.

¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

* * *

**Oh, espero que haya quedado bien.**

**He, el fic está ambientado luego de los chicos terminaran la escuela. Lo que significa que ahora van a la universidad pero de momento están a cargo de la mansión. Las chicas están ahí por un tema de que siendo todos hombres, es imposible que se lleven -cofcofcomancofcof- bien. Pero solo me dio la gana ponerlos a todos ahí, dejemoslo en que no se querían separar, pues ya se llevaban muy bien ¿y que mejor que ir a una universidad en Italia?**

**Pues yo digo que nada.**

**xDDD me arrepentiré de esto...**

**Pueden visitar mi foro de KHR, en el se realizarán retos y juegos :D. Y si vais a participar, hacedme el favor de leer las reglas antes que nada.**

**El foro se llama La Mansión Vongola.**

**Alguna duda me aviáis :3**

**-Me siento una criminal xD-**


	2. El enano de Hibari y el Apocalipsis

**Yo soy tú, tú eres yo y... espera ¡¿qué?!**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**~El -ahora- enano de Hibari y el prometido Apocalipsis~**

**.**

Era un día tranquilo, últimamente estado todo en paz dentro de la Vongola manor...

A ver, a ver, a ver. Esperad, que esta es una horripilante mentira. Y como a nadie le gustan las mentiras, pues...

Comencemos otra vez.

Era un día horrible en la mansión Vongola, todo era un caos y podía compararse con el Apocalipsis. Desde el de la gente normal, que son los tres más populares. El de los muertitos -cojos, tuertos, re muertos, con sida... si, no son muy higiénicos-, el de los cabezones verdes y el de los ponis. Si, ese de los testigos de Jeová. Todavía me pregunto quien coño es Jeová.

Y podríamos agregar el de los perros.

"_Y descenderán los seis gatos de los siete sellos, montados en asnos y en su poder. El poder concebido por los dioses perrunos para exterminar a los pecadores terrenales. Y se levantarán..._"

Extraño.

Tan extraño, como que todos estaban en completo pánico, excepto Lambo.

\- ¡Mierda! - graznó... ¿Haru? tomándose la cabeza con desesperación.

\- ¡Haru no dice palabrotas! - se exaltó Gokudera.

\- ¡Cierra la boca estúpida...! - Haru se interrumpió - ¡Estúpida!

\- Malditos herbívoros - murmuró Lambo de manera inaudible y con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Cállate! - le gritaron los otros dos.

Quienes recibieron una mirada amenazante nada amenazante que pretendía ser amenazante y que falló en ser amenazante por parte de Lambo.

\- ¡No me copies estúpida! - exclamó Haru.

\- ¡Pero si tú me estás cop...!

\- ¡Basta chicos! - intentó ordenarles Chrome, o mejor dicho, Tsuna.

Y se hizo la luz... perdón, el silencio.

\- Primero necesitamos saber quién es quién - dijo de nuevo, intentando controlar el pánico de llevar falda.

En ese momento todos se encontraban en una sala que seguramente servía para recibir a invitados, por los sillones y la mesa de centro, sin contar los otros chiches innecesarios.

\- Buena idea, décimo, como siempre - sonrió Haru.

Kyoko soltó una carcajada y dijo:

\- Ya sabemos quién es Gokudera.

\- Y también Haru - apuntó Yamamoto.

El décimo Vongola parpadeó perplejo.

\- ¿Quienes son ustedes dos? - murmuró indicando a la chica y al beisbolista.

Estos dos sonrieron.

\- Kyoko - dijo Takeshi.

\- Yo, Tsuna - sonrió la chica.

Tsuna sintió como le recorría un extraño escalofrío y sonrió nerviosamente. No era agradable que la voz de Kyoko le hablara como lo hacía Yamamoto.

\- Bueno, ya sabemos quienes son Haru, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-san y Yamamoto - suspiró.

Se giró hacia Kyoya y extrañamente no sintió ese terror recorrerlo cuando el chico le miraba.

\- Tú... ¿quién eres? - preguntó.

Todos miraron asombrados como Hibari se sonrojaba -excepto Lambo- y hacía unos extraños movimientos.

\- ¿C-Chrome? - susurró el décimo con una voz chillona que nunca pudo haber salido de la verdadera Chrome Dokuro.

Hibari asintió con un fuerte sonrojo y Tsuna pensó que tal vez si el guardián de la nube era así siempre le agradaría aunque fuera un poco. El chico hizo una mueca, no quería acostumbrarse.

Y a nada de eso.

\- Lambo - llamó dando por terminado el tema de Chrome en el cuerpo de Kyoya.

\- Ah, si, eh ¿qué quieres Chrome? - parpadeó.

\- Si tú eres Lambo - indicó a su propio cuerpo -, entonces Hibari-san está en...

Todos se voltearon hacia Lambo con muecas de asombro y terror.

No podía ser cierto.

_No te rías Tsuna, no quieres una paliza para cuando volvamos a ser como antes._

_Que nadie se burle, por favor._

\- Vaya - sonrió Gokdera con burla -, a Hibari le toco la vaca estúpida. Me sorprendería si ahora puede hacer algo que no sea correr.

Alguien tenía que decirle a Hayato que no podía ser tan impulsivo con su jodida boca.

\- Me las pagarás, maldito herbívoro - dijo Lambo mirando a Gokudera.

Quien ahora se estaba cagando y arrepintiendo solo porque la verde mirada de la vaca de mierda ahora era la de Kyoya.

Y la mirada del cuerpo del guardián del Rayo prometía a Hayato una gran paliza cuando el que estaba en su interior volviera a su cuerpo original.

* * *

**Pff me salió muy cortito :I **

**Pero prometo que el otro está más largo xD y tal vez un poco más divertido.**

**Y por cierto, gracias a las que comentaron :3 Me hicieron muy feliz.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Por cierto xD en la parte del "Apocalipsis de los perros" me acordé de el gato con botas y burro de Sherk -o como sea- y por eso dice gatos montados en asnos xDD no se me ocurrió nada mejor :v.**

**Pos Bai~**

**.w.**


	3. Gokudera, Miura y las regaderas no van

**Pues me veo obligada a informarles, que para que no existan enredos, debo decirles que escribiré los nombres de quién esta dentro de los cuerpos. Por ejemplo. "Chrome sonrió sonrojada" lo que llevaría a "El rostro de Hibari expresó una sonrisa y un sonrojo". No se si me entienden...**

**Bueno, os dejo con el capitulo :)**

**.**

**Yo soy tú, tú eres yo y... espera ¡¿qué?!**

**Capitulo 2**

**~Gokudera, Miura y las regaderas no van~**

**.**

Todo se encontraba en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie era lo suficientemente valiente como para elevar el rostro y mirar a las personas que los alimentarían. Aunque Gokudera se sentía extraño de ver a su cuerpo en segunda persona. Yamamoto en cambio, solo sonreía. Pero Tsuna estaba en shock al ver el cuerpo de Hibari (HIBARI) junto a el de los guardianes de la Lluvia y Tormenta.

Y como nadie se atrevía a mirar más arriba de la mesa, nadie vio como Reborn sonreía casi con una inocencia malvada.

\- Todo está listo - sonrió Kyoko en el cuerpo del beisbolista.

Mientras Haru y Chrome ayudaban a servir la comida.

\- Hibari - lo llamó Reborn cuando ya estaban todos sentados.

El nombrado alzó el rostro poniendo atención al arcobaleno.

\- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Pensé que te irías pronto - sonrió.

Hibari tardó unos segundos en responder. Segundos en los que ni las moscas hicieron algo. Todos pronosticando que se vendría un "herbívoro" por ahí... otra vez.

\- El cuerpo de este herbívoro es muy débil.

\- Ya veo - respondió Reborn.

Todo se sumió en un incómodo silencio.

\- Demonios - murmuró Gokudera poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Eh?¿dónde vas Gokudera-kun? - preguntó Tsuna.

\- Al baño, décimo.

Silencio.

\- ¡Gokudera-san! - lo detuvo Haru.

\- ¿Qué quieres estúpida? - masculló deteniéndose.

\- ¡No puedes ir al baño! - replicó exaltada.

\- ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo ir al... ?

Gokudera se interrumpió a si mismo, procesando todo. Si él ahora estaba en el cuerpo de una chica -específicamente Haru-, esos significaba que él ya no tenía su cuerpo y al no tener su cuerpo el no...

JO-DER.

Estaba perdido.

\- Jodida mierda - murmuró.

\- Ahora que lo pienso... - susurró Takeshi, llamando la atención de los demás -recuerden, excepto de Hibari- - ¿Cómo se supone que nos bañaremos?

Yamamoto tenía el poder de deprimir a todos con sus frases y preguntas inoportunas.

Gokudera y Tsuna estaban a punto de gritar pero Reborn les ganó la palabra.

\- Si no desean hacer algo desagradable deben encontrar una solución a sus problemas - dijo Reborn.

\- Pero Reborn-san, es urgente - siseó Hayato.

\- Esto les pasa por cotillas y curiosos.

Todos -excepto Hibari- bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

\- Lo único que les queda es intentar con que Haru te cubra los ojos - replicó Reborn con simpleza.

\- ¿Pero entonces como... ? - Gokudera se interrumpió.

\- ¿Cómo qué? - se burló el arcobaleno.

\- N-nada.

Todos fue silencio una vez más.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí parada? - Gokudera frunció el ceño.

\- Ah, ¿Hahi? - exclamó Haru.

\- Sígueme de una buena vez - masculló el guardián.

Haru solo asintió y se siguió a ella misma.

En un corredor cualquiera...

Tsuna, Kyoko y Yamamoto escuchaban a través de una puerta.

\- Déjame hacerlo estúpida, ya no aguanto más - siseó la voz de Haru.

\- No te dejaré Gokudera-san ¡No puedes hacerlo! - gritó la de Gokudera.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no puedo? - masculló enojado.

\- Porque es el cuerpo de Haru y no dejaré hacer nada - graznó.

...

\- ¿Creen que estarán bien? - preguntó Tsuna.

\- Ya se les ocurrirá algo que nos pueda servir a todos - sonrió Takeshi.

\- Eso es cierto Tsuna-kun, Haru puede ser muy ingeniosa aveces.

Tsuna pensó que se le hacía raro que Kyoko-san le dijera "Tsuna-kun" con el cuerpo y voz de Yamamoto.

De verdad, sinceramente, esperaba no tener que vivir eso por mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Basta Gokudera-san!

\- ¿Y qué jodidos quieres que haga?¿que orine de pie? - exclamó.

\- ...

\- Estúpida - escucharon que decía Gokuera.

\- ...

\- Me estás dando miedo. No me mires así. ... ¿H-Haru? - el chico sintió una terrible humillación al tener que recurrir al nombre de la chica.

Pero ni con eso.

\- No. ... Baja eso estúpida... ¡ahora! - gritó Hayato.

\- Entra a la ducha Gokudera-san.

\- No...

\- Vamos, esto será rápido, no pasará nada - Tsuna de alguna u otra manera supo que Haru sonreía en ese momento.

\- ¡No, demonios no!

Los tres chicos de afuera escucharon el sonido del agua saliendo por la regadera.

Minutos más tarde, la puerta fue abierta y aparecieron Gokudera con el cuerpo de la morena completamente mojado y Haru, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro del platinado.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió? - preguntó Tsuna sorprendido.

\- Digamos Tsuna-san, que le he dado una pequeña ducha - sonrió Haru.

\- Maldita estúpida - siseó Gokudera.

\- ¿Y cómo lo harán ahora? Esta mojado - sonrió Yamamoto.

\- Eso mismo me pregunto. Cambiarme será peor que tener que orinar - dijo Gokudera.

Pero cuando este vio la sonrisa de la que debía ser SU cara, se dijo que tenía que correr y que nada bueno saldría de ahí.

\- ¿H-Haru? - susurró Tsuna.

\- Dulces sueños, Gokudera-san - murmuró con una malvada inocencia.

Y luego todo fue negro para el chico en el cuerpo de Miura.

...

Cuando Gokudera despertó, lo hizo en el cuarto que debía ser el de la estúpida. Recordó todo, hasta el frío metal de la regadera en su cabeza. El dolor lo estaba matando y todo era la culpa de esa.

¡La maldita estúpida había sido tan bruta como para darle en la cabeza con la jodida regadera!

\- Me las pagarás, Haru Miura - sonrió malvadamente en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

**Bueno, puedo decir que los capítulos no serán tan largos. Pero en cada uno, vivirán experiencias de estar en el cuerpo de otro (sobre todo si es en el de una chica).**

**Hay algunos a los que les irá bien, a algunos que regular y a otros como las webas xD.**

**Aunque por supuesto, podrán deducir que Gokudera Hayato no se dará por vencido y se vengara por ese huevo en la cabeza :D.**

**Sin más que decir, bai bai xD**

**-Espero que os vaya gustando :7-**


End file.
